A Sick Phil
by smallpieceofsky
Summary: Basically, Phil is sick and Dan takes care of him. Lots of fluff.


Dan was sitting in the lounge talking to thousands of people, the majority of who were teenage girls. It was a Tuesday night – the night he had his liveshow. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop placed on his lap, and he was in a good mood. They were about fifteen minutes into it, and they hadn't discussed anything too heavy and he hadn't yet had to be "sassy" to anyone. There weren't as many people typing "omg llamas and placentas hahaha" and "moist" and "where's Phil?!1!1!" which was refreshing, although there was still plenty of time left for all that. He was already discussing what music he liked to listen to (which was something he did every week and he knew not everyone could possibly enjoy that, but he never tired of it) when he saw Phil from the corner of his eye. "Hey Phil? Want to say hi to the internet?" Dan asked. They used to be in each other's liveshows often, but lately they had started appearing in them less because they were trying to limit the amount of "phan moments" that always occurred when they were in the shows together. However, that evening Dan was in a happy mood and figured he'd please his fans, and also, Phil had mostly kept to himself in his room that day, and Dan had missed him.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, sure. Maybe for a bit," Phil replied. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Dan, trying his best to get in the frame in such a way that he wasn't touching Dan too much, because they were both very conscious of the ways the fans could react at the smallest physical contact the two had with each other.

"Hey guys. How has the show been?" Phil asked, directing the question towards Dan.

"It's been good. We've discussed music, and stuff," Dan answered, still maintaining his focus on the chat.

"Sound interesting. I'm going to say hi to some people. Hi Becca. Hi Jessica. Hi Stephanie." Phil would've mentioned more people, but he had to stop because of a small cough that seemed to suddenly burst from him. Dan's eyes immediately darted to him, and widened.

"Don't infect me with your disease!" Dan said, jokingly (He meant it jokingly, anyway. He knew there would be "turnips" who wouldn't understand it that way, though.) and made a noise indicating he was disgusted to be sitting next to him.

"Shutup. I've felt really ill today," Phil said. He, then, sniffled, and coughed again. Dan, again, made a show of over-reacting to this, but, honestly, he was a bit concerned.

"Is that why you've stayed in your room, then?" Dan inquired.

"Yeah, I've felt really awful." Dan, then, noticed that Phil was wearing his glasses, which most likely meant he had been sleeping, and he was also wearing his "sick hoodie". He really did not look well, at all. Dan couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him. Phil had such an innocent and sweet look to him, normally, but when he was sick, Phil looked so vulnerable and child-like, and Dan instinctively felt the urge take care of him and make him feel better. Dan tried to quell these thoughts, though, because he was still in the middle of his liveshow and he needed to interact with the viewers. He skimmed through the chat.

_"Aww. Poor Phil :("_

_ "Feel better soon Phil!"_

_ "Aw, Phil looks so cute with his glasses on! And feel better, Phil!"_

_ "Who are the f*** are you?"_

Dan laughed at that last one, but chose to ignore it, and instead addressed the others. "You guys are sitting there feeling sorry for Phil, but I know that this is going to be me in a couple days," Dan said. Dan knew he, most likely, would catch whatever Phil had, but it didn't actually bother him the way he let on. They resumed their talk to the viewers, but then Phil complained about his throat feeling sore.

"Oh, you can have my tea, if you want. It's still pretty warm," Dan said, offering Phil his cup of tea that he had been sipping on, which Phil accepted. Dan knew immediately after he offered the tea to Phil, the fans would see it as a "phan moment," and he was proven correct when he looked at the chat.

"Oh my god guys, seriously? Just because me and Phil drank from the same mug does not mean we are in a romantic relationship or having sex with each other. This in no way proves 'phan'," Dan condescendingly explained, rolling his eyes. He still maintained his smile, however.

"Is it any good?" Dan asked Phil, in regards to the tea.

"Yeah, it is, actually," Phil said, which provoked a scoff and a chuckle from Dan.

"What do you mean '_actually_'?" Dan questioned.

"Oh. I didn't mean that to sound that way. I just am usually the one who makes the tea and coffee and all the beverages".

"Well, yeah, that is true.. But Phil, here, decided he was going to be lazy today and not do anything but stay in his room, leaving me to fend for myself" Dan said, feigning annoyance. Phil laughed.

"I have not, I've been really ill," Phil said, laughing because he knew Dan wasn't actually serious.

"Whatever. We all know you're not that sick. You're just playing it up for sympathy," Dan said. Phil, then, at that moment sneezed, which was then followed by a cough.

"Ew, gross, don't get your plague germs on me." Whenever Dan was in front of a camera, especially whenever Phil was with him, he just naturally joked and made sarcastic comments like this one, constantly. It had become a habit that he didn't think he'd ever overcome. Phil knew to never take him seriously, though. About thirty minutes had passed since the beginning of the show, and Dan was enjoying it. It was a very relaxed liveshow and Dan liked having Phil next to him, even if it did mean an increased chance of him catching his "plague". He'd noticed, though, that Phil was increasingly becoming more subdued, and he was hardly saying anything.

"Hey, Phil? You still alive, there?" Dan asked.

"Hmm? Yeah. Just really tired," Phil responded, while yawning.

"Why don't you go to bed, then?"

"Too tired to move. I have, like, literally no energy," Phil murmered. Dan wasn't even sure if the viewers were even able to hear him. The conversation with the viewers continued on for a few more minutes with mostly Dan doing the talking, and Phil occasionally muttering something, when Dan noticed Phil's eyes were closing. He nudged Phil's shoulder with his shoulder. Phil's eyes opened back up, and he looked startled.

"Wait. Did you seriously fall asleep just now?" Dan asked, incredulously.

"Hmm? I was just resting my eyes. I feel so rubbish," Phil said, trying to seem more alert than he really was.

"You should probably go to bed, then. I mean you're falling asleep live on camera. In front of thousands of people."

"Yeah, I will. In a minute," Phil said, unconvincingly. He remained seated in the same position and his eyelids began closing again. Dan didn't give much notice to this, as he was in an intense discussion with the viewers about Doritos. Suddenly, he felt something warm land on his shoulder. He saw through the webcam that Phil's head was rested on his shoulder. Dan felt a surge of panic run through him, and his eyes widened. He saw that people were already taking snapshots. The other "phan moments" the fans had witnessed weren't to a level that caused Dan too much concern, but he could see what they looked like on his computer screen, and they definitely looked like a couple. He was trying to think of an appropriate way to deal with the situation that Phil had suddenly put him in.

"Phil,"Dan said, sternly, shaking his shoulder a bit. "Phil, wake up. What're you doing? Come on, nobody wants to see you sleep," Dan said, with sort of a smile, trying to not seem as nervous as he actually was.

"Mmm... But you're so warm," Phil murmured, and he started to snuggle closer to Dan. Dan was completely astounded at this. This was definitely not normal behavior. They did not act this way on camera, ever. Although Dan initially felt angry, the anger very quickly became replaced by concern. He knew he had to address the viewers for a moment before he dealt with Phil.

"Uh, so I think Phil may have a bit of a fever. We don't actually act this way with each other, usually. He must be super delirious," Dan explained to his fans. He, then, took lifted his hand, gently using he fingers to brush Phil's hair back from his forehead. He then placed the back of his hand on Phil's forehead, which he noticed was damp with sweat, and he instantly felt how hot Phil's skin was.

"Jesus, Phil!" Dan exclaimed, a bit more dramatically than was probably necessary. Dan was worried, though.

"Hmm, what? Am I hot?" Phil asked, lazily.

"Yeah. Extremely." Dan realized how that would sound out of context, but he couldn't be bothered with those pesky thoughts at the moment. He needed to get Phil's fever down. He decided he was going to have to end his liveshow early, so he could take care of Phil.

"Hey, Phil. I need to wrap this up. I know you're too tired to walk to bed, but do you think you can, at least, lie down? Here on the couch?" Phil started to pull away from Dan, but then Dan remembered that Phil was wearing glasses, and that it probably wasn't too good of an idea for him to sleep with them on. Without thinking, he reached over and removed the glasses from Phils face, and sat them down on the table. Phil then curled up on the couch as best he could with Dan still seated on it, with his feet pushed against Dan's legs.

"All right, guys, I'm going to have to end this so I can deal with Phil. He's a complete child when he's sick, as you can see." Dan said bye to a few people, then shut his laptop. He was now able to focus his full attention on Phil. He always felt somewhat exhausted after being with Phil live on camera because they had to be so careful with each other. He had to limit the amount of times he looked at Phil, and how long the look lasted. He had to make sure he didn't slip up and call him "love" or "babe". He couldn't allow himself to give Phil the attention he wanted to. Sometimes he came across as rude or as though he was annoyed with Phil, but that wasn't actually ever the truth. It took a lot of effort to convince all their fans that they were in a purely platonic relationship, and they had never been very successful in that particular endeavor, especially after the evening they had just had.

Dan stood up from the couch, and walked to the bathroom to get Phil some fever reducer. He brought the medicine over to the couch where Phil lay, and sat with his knees on the ground, and he gently nudged Phil's shoulder.

"Phil. Babe. Phil, wake up for a second," Dan whispered, soothingly. Phil stirred some at this, but showed no other signs of waking up. "Phil. C'mon. You've got to take this medicine so, like, your brain doesn't melt. Phil, seriously, open your eyes and look at me. You need to do this," Dan tried again, but this time, louder, and more sternly. Phil finally opened his eyes, and Dan noticed that his normally bright blue, vibrant eyes, were now dull and glassy. Dan poured some liquid fever reducer into a spoon (they usually only kept liquid because Dan struggled swallowing pills) and brought it up to Phil's opened lips, and as he slipped the spoon in, Dan couldn't resist making an airplane noise. He then set the spoon down, and, once again, reached his hand up to Phil's forehead, pushing his dark hair back, and placed his hand there. His skin felt so hot and it worried Dan some, but he figured he'd be fine. It was probably the flu, since that had been going around a lot. He still wanted him to feel better soon because the Phil that was lying there looking helpless was not the happy, animated Phil he liked seeing. Dan moved his hand away, and he gently pressed his lips on Phil's burning forehead. When he moved away, Phil's eyes were still opened wide, and Dan just stared into them, lovingly. Dan liked to think Phil was also staring at him lovingly, but he also thought that he could've just been delirious, not even realizing where his eyes were looking.

"Dan," Phil weakly mumbled, startling Dan, "stay with me."

"Oh, well, sure. But there's kind of not enough room on this couch. Do you think you can make it to the bed?"

"No," Phil said, simply, causing Dan to chuckle a bit.

"Okay, well, I don't think we can both fit, so... Well, I guess, you could lie on my lap, " Dan said standing up from the floor. "Sit up for a second," he said to Phil. Phil groggily stared at him as if that was the very last thing he ever wanted to do, but he complied anyway. Dan, then, sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Phil, come here. You can lie back down now". Phil squirmed his way over to Dan and he rested his warm head on Dan's lap, where he proceeded to have a coughing fit. Dan rubbed Phil's back, trying to soothe him.

"Dan, maybe this isn't a good idea. You're going to get ill now," Phil said, concern evident in his voice.

"Phil, when it comes to you, nothing like that matters. " Dan then leaned down and softly placed his lips on Phil's lips. He then whispered, softly,"you see, Phil, for you I'd agree to be ill for the rest of my life. I love you". This earned a smile from Phil, which Dan kissed. Dan sat back up and ran his fingers through Phil's hair, humming some tune he couldn't place the name of, until Phil fell back asleep.


End file.
